blue and green
by yinrei13
Summary: a girl with a pair of blue and green eyes meets with a guy who has a pair of red...rated T just to be safe...itachixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>I dropped back-flat on the ground as I threw the last kunai I had in hand. I didn't need to look if it did hit my target as I heard sounds of splintered wood along with the thud of my body as it made contact with the solid ground. <em>Exhausted<em>. One simple word to describe exactly what I'm feeling right now. Training during summertime, especially when the sun's at its peak is the hardest. You just don't get tired with your physical training, but with the weather as well.

'_A few-minute break wouldn't hurt.'_ I thought to myself.

Opening of the Academy classes is just around the corner. Even if they don't ask me to push my training harder, I did it on my own. Being ahead among the other children will be an advantage. And that's what I'm aiming to be. To be the best. As early as now, I'm already imagining the faces of the crowd who used to pore their eyes on me whenever I'm around. They'll be in total shock for sure. The 'weird' girl they loved to talk about is on the top.

'_Hah!'_ I chuckled inwardly. _'It'll be one hell of a sight for sure.'_

* * *

><p>One blue and one green.<p>

Well, that indeed would've been the strangest pair of eyes ever seen in the history of Konoha. Surely, they have the white eyes from the Hyuuga clan, the famous red orbs of the Uchiha clan, and many other eyes I've read from the books, but not my eyes. It was enough to scare kids of my age, and be placed under constant scrutiny of the people who doesn't have a single idea why I had these pair. Not that I blame them, even I myself is also clueless.

My attention drifted to the vast blue canvas that held thick, white, fluffy things called clouds hovering above me. My eyes drooped down a little. Though I had long accepted the fact that the color of my eyes will never change, I still had these occasional thoughts of wishing that they had the same color. If it's blue, then blue. If it's green, then let it be green. Unfortunately, they're not. What can I do anyway if they're stuck as a blue and a green?

It did hurt. My childhood that is. Coping up with other children and people's discrimination and fright because of my truly odd pair of eyes was quite hard. They were either too scared to approach and play with me, or their parents were the ones who are scared to death like I had some kind of a contracting disease that the instant their child got close to me even by little they immediately yank them away. It also normally occurred that every time I step on the playground or the town's training ground, people will start to disappear on the site. But in a matter of days, turned weeks then to months, I finally got used to being ignored. And I've been utmost considerate to be on such places on times that they'll surely be leaving, just so I won't be spoiling their fun.

* * *

><p>Sunset.<p>

I so love watching it while sitting on a swing, alone of course. It was the time of the day that I actually enjoy the most as I feel peaceful. The changing of colors of the sky from yellow, orange and then as the sun sets, into a very lovely shades of blue, violet and a little orange. It was simply breath-taking. It was also one of the rare moments that I get to thank my existence, even if it meant having my odd pair of eyes.

"Yuka!"

Hearing the very familiar voice calling my name broke all of my thoughts soon turning to sleep away. It only meant it was time to go home.

I answered back even without turning to see who it was. "Coming mom!"

I quickly stood upright, patting away the dust that clung on my shirt and pants as I moved around the area gathering my stuff. As soon as I've finished, I turned to the shades of the trees and smiled when I saw two figures standing underneath. Forgetting whatever I was contemplating earlier, I ran towards them with a huge smile plastered on my face.

The two dearest persons to me, my parents... my adoptive parents.

As I closed the distance between us, I jumped and quickly latched myself on their legs, one arm on each. I'm still too small to give them a proper hug. I looked up to them and flashed a wide grin.

"Welcome home!" I exclaimed happily, and then made a pout. "And you're late."

They both laughed. "Well dear, you know the drill." Mom answered.

"Yeah, yeah. Report after mission to the Hokage, blah blah..." I said with a hand wavering up and down, acting out a fake anger.

Dad suddenly scooped me up and placed me on his shoulder. "So nice to see our little princess again. We missed you." He smiled at me.

"Me too. I missed both of you." I replied with a same genuine smile as his.

"Shall we go?" He offered his free hand to my mother. "Who's hungry?"

"Me! Me!" I shouted happily with both hands raised.

"To your favorite ramen house then." My mom said as we began to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>My parents... my adoptive parents.<p>

No one really had an idea about where exactly I came from. It just so happened that during one of the ANBU missions that they had found an infant amidst a forest, not too far from the place they had just finished destroying. It was a den full of heartless and cold-blooded ninjas that have been recently spreading chaos and fear around nearby towns.

The three four-man celled teams were just about to leave the poor, helpless creature alone, until one took pity of the child and took it with her back home.

Nashida Sora. The woman who I grew up believing to be my real mother.

Her fiancé, Hashiro Itsuke, also an ANBU, didn't have any interjection with her decision of keeping the child. Instead, when he saw the baby, he was overjoyed, even excited to start taking care of the child as a legal father.

It so happened that even before they met, Sora back then had an injury in one of her missions that resulted into an unlikely thing. She survived the fatal wound, but was left with a lifetime scar... she won't be capable of bearing her own child. Just imagine the joy she felt when she found a child out of nowhere, without having any guilt of adopting someone else's child to call her own.

And thus, I began my formal existence.

* * *

><p>I was practically a normal child like anyone else. I was once, not until I turned three, and my eyes suddenly started to change colors. From brown, it turned to blue, then to green, and lastly to a blue and a green.<p>

They were terribly worried that they even temporarily quit ANBU missions just to get me undergo through series of tests to check what's wrong with me. And guess what they got? All results were normal. None of it showed any signs of malignancy about the sudden change of my eyes.

Frustrated as anyone else to figure out what was wrong to the innocent child, they finally decided to give up the tests. It wasn't that of a big deal to have two different colored eyes, just as so I can still see. I could still grow up 'normal', except for the fact that the people who aren't that open-minded would most likely treat me horribly far from normal. So maybe it was kind of a big deal for my parents.

"Don't worry too much Sora." The Hokage patted her shoulder and spoke of assurance to her. "I'm sure that this won't be any hindrance for the child to grow happy as long as she's loved. She's quite special after all."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." My mother answered, teary-eyed but still happy enough to smile, thankful that her only child didn't have any fatal disease or something. "She's special indeed."

* * *

><p>Have I ever mentioned they were both ANBUs?<p>

Childhood wasn't hard for a little girl like myself, growing up to not one, but two, not just some ordinary ninjas but ANBUs. I still get to enjoy the perks of a child, but not as much as anyone else. I was, all the time, tied to training and developing skills of a true-blood ninja.

I'm under their constant training surveillance every time they're around. If not, some other members of the ANBU squad are there to assist me when they're gone for missions. These people, along with the Hokage, were the only ones who did show some care and consideration to me back then when I started to show signs of being 'not normal'. Aside from my parents, they were next to what I consider being my family. Oh boy, I was indeed loved.

* * *

><p>I wasn't in the position to complain. Even at that young age of mine, I fully understood why. It's for my own sake to live and survive the ever truly harsh world of ours. Add up the number of times they are gone out for missions and I was most of the time left alone is another thing for me to fully grasp the idea of my training… to learn to be independent.<p>

"It's not that I'm saying we'll be leaving you already but…" My mother brushed some of the tears from my already wet face. "But Yuka, you have to understand the circumstances that we can't promise to be there for you all the time. Although yes we do try…"

"But the missions are always dangerous, I know." I cut her off. "And I have to be strong to stand on my own, if ever worst comes to worst."

"Oh dear." She pulled me into a tight hug. "We're sorry."

_You should be._ I thought, but said otherwise. "I love mom and dad."

"We love you too. That's why we're doing this."

And that's it. End of discussion.

Since that day of our conversation, I can say I have developed some maturity even to my innocent mind. The shinobi world is scary. It's either you kill or get killed, the survival of the fittest. And with this, I've found a reason to keep myself from giving up the training even during times like it's become unbearable for my small body comes. I have to be the best. I have to be strong. I have to meet their expectations. I have to make them happy.

To make them happy… I'll do whatever it takes for that to continuously happen. It's the only way I know I am able to do to repay them for everything they've done for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Yuka fluttered her eyelids open when the first sign of morning came. She turned her gaze to the calendar by her bedroom door. <em>First day at the Academy<em>. Adrenaline came rushing through her small frame. She quickly got up and went about her cleaning ritual and changed her outfit, and then went downstairs.

"Mom? Dad?" She paused halfway the stairs as she looked around the house. Sensing none of their presence, she went to the kitchen to grab a quick snack before heading out to the Academy. As she passed by the fridge, she noticed a note. She didn't even bother to read it as the presence of the note itself there was already an explanation for their absence.

'_I wonder how long it'll be this time._' A question she asks most of the time there was a note left for her. She quietly thought as she packed a lunch for herself. Before leaving, she paused by the door and took a good look around for the last time. '_Wish me luck.'_

* * *

><p>It only took Yuka a matter of minutes jumping, or rather hoping from roof to roof to reach the Academy. There were hardly a number of people present outside the Academy, given that there's still an hour or so at least before the classes officially starts. She picked one particularly shady tree nearby and sat underneath by a rock. She lazily watched as more and more children, accompanied by their parents came and crowded about by the front door. Yuka couldn't quite figure out what everyone was busy fussing about as they were drowned by the sounds of their own voices. Well, save for some little girls of Yuka's age that started talking about her as if she was out of the hearing range.<p>

"Have you heard about the news?" A girl with a blonde hair started. "The weird-looking girl will also be with us?"

"Yeah me too." One with a brown hair replied. "She's scary. With those two-colored eyes of hers..."

"My mother said she's not human. Her eyes are not for normal people like us." Said by another.

The blonde girl turned her gaze to Yuka and purposely raised her voice. "She's a freak."

'_Yeah right_.' Yuka just stared back blankly at the girl, sending her a quiet reply of 'I don't give a damn care.'

Getting no expected response from Yuka made the blonde furious. Her cheeks blushed madly from embarrassment to her friends. One of the things Yuka had learned from this kind of kids who likes to pick fights with her using her appearance is to simply ignore them. Starting out a fight with girls like this is a complete waste of time.

'_Really... what a brat she is.' _She began humming to herself as she continued a silent war of glares to the blonde. '_Tch. She just wants some attention for herself.'_

The blonde got angrier by the second and stomped on her feet. She let out an irritated grunt and then picked up a stone. Yuka just let out a sigh, and otherwise, continued staring back at the girl with one hand propped under her chin as support. _'I am so loving this.'_ With her free hand, she raised a finger and wiggled it back and forth, challenging the girl to continue with whatever she's planning to do.

"You freak!" the blonde squeaked angrily with a high-pitched tone as she hurled the stone towards Yuka.

The stone was stopped by a hand, inches away from Yuka's face. The girls gasped and hurriedly scurried away. Yuka, though surprised to what just happened, maintained a calm and lazy face.

"Thanks." She spoke to whoever owned the hand. "I could've dodged it anyway."

The owner of the hand whom she spoke to was a boy, and on her calculations, probably about her age and might as well be attending the Academy. He had long, raven hair, enough to be tied at the back, save for some several strands that fell on his face. His eyes appeared to be sleepy yet it held such strong spirit and so much emotion she can't quite think of how it happened to be. Her attention was then caught by the symbol drawn at the back of his shirt. A blue and red fan-shaped emblem… the Uchiha clan.

"Hn." Was his short reply to her as he dropped the stone and tucked both of his hands inside his pockets.

Black orbs met her blue and green ones. Neither of them spoke, they simply stared at one another, probably already deducing each other's capability and whatsoever. Whatever it was, it was broken with a sudden burst of excited squeals as the doors of the Academy swung open.

"Better go ahead." Yuka spoke, breaking the air of silence between them. "You heard them right? You don't want to be branded as someone associating with a 'freak'."

He nodded and looked away, as if hesitating to leave at first but then suddenly made a turn and left.

'_I think I may finally find a friend after all.'_ Yuka spoke silently to herself as he watched him walking away.

Unknown to Yuka, the boy, as soon as he turned his back on her, smiled a little.

'_I think I just found someone who could be my match.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"Yuka? Is that you?"<p>

Yuka spun around to face whom the familiar voice came from. She smiled as he saw him. "Mito-san!"

"My, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you." The man named Mito patted Yuka's head. He wore a standard vest any jounin has over a black turtle-neck shirt and wore his village band on his arm. Still the same man she remembers to look like two years ago.

"And you've lost a lot of hair too!" She joked back at him.

"Really? I didn't notice." He felt his head along with a laugh. "So which class are you going to?"

"Well, the paper at the board says it's on 41A."

"Isn't that just great?" Mito exclaimed. "It's the same class that I'll be handling. So, shall we go?"

"Yep." Yuka punched her fist. "I'm excited to learn!"

He laughed at her action. "That's the spirit."

* * *

><p>Gasps that echoed throughout the room was just what Yuka had expected since the day she decided that she'll be attending the Academy instead, rather than to be personally trained like her parents originally wanted to. Avoiding them as much as she could didn't help for the people to leave her be as she is and accept the way her eyes were. Yuka wasn't quite sure herself if she'll be able to gain the recognition from them as she wants to through the Academy, but either way, trying wouldn't hurt so much than doing nothing at all.<p>

"Now, now children, settle down. It's rude to be like that to someone who'll be our comrade someday. Besides, we're all here to become ninjas aren't we?"

"Yes sensei." The class answered in chorus.

"Good." Mito turned to Yuka who remained quietly still by the doorway. "You may take your seat now Yuka."

"Thank you sensei." She bowed politely before proceeded walking inside. Yuka would've sworn that by the looks of the children she passed by, if they could leave their seats as quickly as they could, they would've done it already. "Guess I have no choice but to sit at the back." She muttered quietly to herself.

Yuka sat lazily, using her crossed arms on the table as support for her chin. Mito had begun the lesson about the basics they needed to learn before advancing to the techniques. She didn't have the will to listen, even if she wanted to or even by just pretending. Because all these she already knew like the back of her hand since she began being aware of everything.

'_I guess having two jounin parents do help a lot.'_ Mito wasn't even paying attention whether if she listened or not. And so she decided to take a look around instead to the faces of the children around the room. She thought maybe by doing so would help her think of other ways to amuse herself while waiting for the class to finish. So far by the first day at the Academy, it was boring.

* * *

><p>The boy whom Yuka met earlier was also having almost the same experience she has. It's not that he's not interested to listen, he wasn't just in the mood. All his thoughts were off somewhere or someone... to a certain raven-haired girl with a pair of unique eyes. It was a peculiar sight indeed, but the way her eyes held her emotions and herself in it, he felt like he was looking at the same eyes he sees every time he faced the mirror. Most certainly he was sure she's no ordinary kid. And with the incident earlier, she's no push-over either even if she's under constant discrimination.<p>

'_Interesting indeed.'_ He kept his gaze out of the window, unmindful of his surroundings. He didn't notice that their sensei had entered; the class had a sudden uproar upon the presence of the girl he had been thinking of; she only moved when their sensei had settled the class down; and that she was now sitting on the same line where he is, only that she was at the far end. He remained staring out of the window, until he noticed that the surrounding suddenly became quiet.

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"Hmm?" He turned to the voice, only to find out that it was their sensei who had called him. And by the looks he received from his classmates, they must've noticed him spacing out.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Good then." Mito nodded. "Now, will you kindly give the answer for everyone in this room to know?"

'_What answer?'_ Itachi was already starting to panic inside, but outside he remained a calm demeanour. All eyes were on him as they patiently wait for him to speak. He was now on his feet as Mito had asked him to stand so that everyone can see him. Surely he'll know what to answer, but he couldn't possibly give the correct one if he didn't have any idea about the question first. First day at the Academy, a totally unexpected failure.

'_Damn_.'

"It's Transformation Jutsu." Someone suddenly spoke.

All eyes, including Itachi's, now turned to the far end of the room. It came from a girl who didn't even bother to look up from the paper she was doodling at. When she felt she was being stared at, she snapped her head up. "What?"

Mito coughed to get everyone's attention back to him. "That's precisely correct Yuka. Thank you Itachi, you may take your seat now. Later after lunch, I'll start discussing about the Transformation Jutsu. Then maybe after a couple of days we'll have our first exam.

"Already?" Someone in the class abruptly stood up.

"Yes Rei, we'll have." The whole class, save the two who sat at both ends at the back of the room, whined. Mito let out an amused laugh. "It's nothing to be scared of. Everybody gets a chance to do it. Now everyone, let's have lunch!"

When they heard the word 'lunch', everyone else suddenly forgot about the upcoming exam, shouted their 'hurrahs' and hurriedly left the room. Itachi remained on his place, hoping to catch up on Yuka, but the moment he removed his eyes from her to get his bag, she was gone.

* * *

><p>After Itachi finished eating, he went around the area. It wasn't just to avoid some girls who never ceased to follow him around just to get his attention. There was like some kind of a force that pulls him to get on his feet and walk around, hoping to spot the girl with two-colored eyes. Though really, he didn't have any idea what he'll do if he ever comes face-to-face with her. For now, he just wants to see her.<p>

He had already enumerated the possible places she might go to. Given that she was pretty isolated from the other kids, she might be somewhere where there are few children, or even none at all. He had been almost all of it, except for the back of the Academy building, in which he set his foot just now.

"Looking for something?" Itachi almost jumped in surprise. He turned his head around and there she was, hanging by the tree upside down, from a branch. She had probably seen him come to the area and search around but he never sensed her presence, not even for a bit. Another interesting thing.

"Kind of." He crossed his arms as he faced her. "What are you doing there?"

"Training?" Yuka started pushing her body up and down with her legs anchored on the branch. "Why? Do you find it weird too aside from my eyes?"

He just shook his head as a response.

"One hundred and fifty." Yuka let out a deep breath as she finished and adjusted herself into a sitting position. "May I ask what brings you to this place?"

Itachi didn't respond this time, he just kept his gaze locked on hers. Yuka took it as a cue. "If it's about earlier, I guess we're even now.

"Fair enough."

"So what are you really up to?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Really?" She raised a brow. She then jumped down the tree and went up to face him. "Aren't you scared of my eyes like the others are?"

"No. Should I be?"

Yuka just shrugged. "I don't know. But they are." She extended her hand out to him. "Hashiro Yuka."

Itachi stared hard at her hand as if it was burning. Thinking he probably didn't want to take it, she was about to draw her hand back when his hand suddenly caught hers with his. "Uchiha Itachi."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>The class after lunch went on smoothly and soon it was time to go home. Some went home by pairs or groups, while others were picked up by their parents or siblings. As for a certain raven-haired boy, he remained near the gates of the Academy, but was hidden from view. Upon seeing his target leave, he followed it stealthily.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuka waited until she was sure most of the children have gone ahead just to avoid another event like what happened earlier. She made a quick chat to some jounins she knew then left the Academy.<p>

Since her parents were out for a mission, she can stay out a couple of hours longer to train before someone sent by her parents comes home to check on her. And so she took a path towards the forest, to the usual place she trains during daytime alone.

While walking, Yuka can't help but feel uneasy, like she's been followed. She had felt it since she left the Academy, though she was definitely sure she saw no one else was there when she left. She had tried glancing sideways and back to check anything that is not in place of the surroundings but found none. The person who follows her was probably good in hiding their chakra as she was having a little difficulty pointing out where the person is. Still, she was also having doubts of being followed because certainly no one would be interested to follow a 'freak'.

'_That's weird. I don't feel any threats. It's just annoying.'_

When she arrived at the entrance of the forest, she suddenly came up with an idea.

* * *

><p>Itachi started following Yuka since she left the Academy. He made sure that his chakra was perfectly hidden so she wouldn't notice him.<p>

Curiosity took the better of him though he actually didn't really want to follow her home. There was something in her eyes that draws him to it. From the looks of it, it wasn't just an ordinary eye discoloration disease, but more of like there was some kind of a hidden power behind it.

He was deep in thoughts about her eyes that he didn't notice quickly that she had stopped walking. He hid behind a wall just in time before her head spun around.

"Hello?" He heard her call out. He peeked a little and saw that she was now facing the forest and her hands were moving, fast.

'_Hand seals?'_

He hid back to his position as Yuka glanced around again. When he couldn't feel her chakra anymore, he slowly took another peek and saw her dash through the forest. He smirked.

"It's a challenge then."

* * *

><p>Itachi moved swiftly and stealthily as he could, while careful not to lose Yuka on his sight. She was hoping on the branches while he dashed on the grounds, their gap enough for him to see where she goes and for her not to detect him. She moves quite fast too that Itachi thought if he ever blinks longer than he should, he'll lose her quickly. They were almost at a clearing when he saw her jumped down from a tree to some thick bushes below it.<p>

He immediately crouched down on another thick line of bushes and kept all his senses on full alert if ever she suddenly comes out. Strange enough, he was sure he saw her disappear on the bushes across to where he is hiding now, but the sudden absence of her chakra was like she disappeared as if she was totally gone from the place.

'_Impossible.'_ Itachi thought. Even if they are good in hiding their chakra there will still be chances of small amount of presence left by the person. He heightened his senses of detecting chakra signatures but still he found none of hers. Only the sounds made by birds and insects echoed, with occasional whistling of the breeze that made the leaves rustle.

Every second that passed seemed eternity but the young Uchiha refused to give up. He won't fall for a trap. He won't lose to her game.

'_If you won't come out, then I'll find you.'_

Just as Itachi was about to move from his spot, he heard shuffling of leaves from the direction where Yuka disappeared. He crouched lower and proceeded with a stance, ready to pounce on a prey as soon as it appears on sight.

His adrenaline came tumbling down when what appeared was not who he expected. A kitten came out instead.

"Just a kitten." He dropped back to a relaxed position but then immediately went back to a stance when he realized something was off. _'What's a kitten doing out here?'_

Itachi then felt cold metal pressed lightly on his neck. "Good thinking. What's a kitty doing here when this forest is known to be full of other larger predators?" He turned his head to his back slowly. Yuka smirked at him and removed the kunai from his neck. "If I were an enemy, you'd be dead already."

"Hn."

"You're really one stubborn kid are you?" Yuka placed the kunai back on her pouch and crossed her arms. "Why are you following me?"

"How do you do that?"

She knitted her brows. "Do what?"

"Disappear."

Yuka let out a choked laughter. "Disappear? I didn't disappear. I just hid my chakra from you idiot. You're just slow..."

She was cut off as Itachi pushed her to a tree. "No one calls me an idiot." He stared at her angrily, clearly insulted.

"Well, I guess there is one now." She returned back his stare with a stern look on her face. "Arrogant Uchiha brat."

Itachi let out an irritated sigh as he let her go from his grasp. He turned his back from her and started to leave. He thought about regretting of following her when he could already be at home training or spending time with his baby brother. Guess he was wrong about his impression of her.

Yuka also let out a disappointed sigh as she turned her back as well. "This morning, I thought I found a kid different from the others." Itachi made a sudden halt. "I guess everyone's the same as anyone else."

He turned to face her but was surprised that she was already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm home." Yuka announced as she went inside the house.<p>

A red-headed woman popped her head out from the kitchen. She flashed a wide grin to Yuka.

"You're early."

Yuka paid no attention to the person who spoke. She just went straight ahead to the sofa and laid flat down. "You're early too, Ai-chan."

"Well, since it's your first day at the Academy, I figured I'll be making you a special dinner to celebrate but I didn't know you'd be home early. Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm... M-u-f-f-i-n-g" (Nothing.) Yuka's face remained planted on the sofa pillow as she spoke.

Ai just giggled and went back to the kitchen. Yuka could hear shuffling of stuff here and there and wondered what Ai could be doing this time. An ANBU she may be, Ai was also known for her cooking skills as well. And Yuka was just thankful enough for her parents that they've chosen her to watch over her whenever they're gone.

"So, how was your first day?"

"It was okay."

"Got any friends?"

"Sure. A bunch of girls trying to pick out a fight."

Ai just laughed. "Nothing new is it?"

"Yeah." Yuka raised her head and started looking around for a white fur ball with one gigantic spot at the back. "Ai-chan, where's Spot?"

"He's just around there somewhere. Or maybe he went out." Ai popped her head out again from the kitchen. "Want some snacks? I have some prepared for you."

"Sure." Yuka literally dragged herself towards the kitchen. She was wondering herself what was wrong that she felt so down when a name and a face suddenly flashed on her mind. _Uchiha Itachi_.

"What the hell!"

"Pardon?" Ai looked at Yuka confusingly, who in turn clamped her mouth with her hands. She meant say it to herself but unconsciously spoke it louder than she had to. "Uh nothing!"

Ai just shrugged and resumed to what she was doing, while Yuka sat down at the table gloomier than ever. _"Of all the people in the world, why does it have to be that arrogant brat?"_

"Something's bothering you?"

"Nothing in particular." Yuka decided to switch the topic immediately before Ai could think of something else. "When will Mom and Dad be home?"

"Hmm, I see." Yuka let out a small sigh of relief when Ai seemed to buy out that question as a reason for her gloominess. As far as Yuka knows, Ai doesn't need any questions to know, just a single touch will do for her to know everything. "I'm not sure how long they'll be out since they're escorting a daimyo from our country across the other villages."

"Oh." Yuka mouthed softly. "I'll be in my room then."

"Okay." Ai followed Yuka with her eyes as she got up, went over to the stairs and up to her room. Something big was clearly bothering the child. She was usually happy and energetic though she experiences not-so-good encounters with other children almost every day, and this day at the Academy was no exemption. She couldn't help but wonder what have made her upset this time.

"And she didn't even bother to touch her snacks." She just shrugged her thoughts off and resumed her cooking.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door clicked shut, Yuka ran to her bed and tackled her poor pillow pouring all negative feelings she possesses that moment, just like before whenever she gets picked on by other children. And when she got tired, she rolled over and dropped herself on the wooden floor from the bed.<p>

She stared hard at the ceiling with no particular thoughts or whatsoever until an image suddenly formed.

"Bastard."

She thanked the heavens that Ai wasn't there to hear her, nor her parents. They'll surely punish her for using foul words. It was one of those things that her parents forbade her to do, but right that very moment cursing somewhat made her feel better. '_Once in a while won't hurt, wouldn't it?'_

Yuka unconsciously ran a hand on her neck. She could still feel his hands on it. Whatever made him do so to her, she doesn't know. A little trick like what she did earlier wasn't a basis for such action, it was merely to tease him, not to anger him. Why give out such a reaction?

_Maybe..._

"Impossible." She answered to herself. A boy like him raised in one of the prestigious clans of Konoha will experience the same loneliness as she? Don't the Uchiha clan have the most coveted eyes unlike her blue and green pair that was loathed for some reason?

"Pfft." She blew a couple of hair strands from her face. "Whatever, I still hate him for being a brat."

'_Maybe he's really just an arrogant brat, bragging for being born an Uchiha.'_ These were Yuka's last thoughts before she faded to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Nii-chan."<p>

"..."

"Nii-chan!"

"..."

"Itachi."

"..."

A light shook on his shoulder brought Itachi back to present. "Yes Kaasan?"

"Are you alright dear?" Mikoto scooped Sasuke on her arms. "Your brother's been trying to talk to you. You seem to be spaced out."

"I'm fine." Itachi shifted from his sitting position to a slouch, swaying his dangling foot from the porch.

"How's first day at the Academy?"

"Nothing interesting." His thoughts betrayed him. _'Liar.'_

Mikoto just smiled as she replaced Sasuke back on the floor beside Itachi. "I'll be preparing dinner so look after Sasuke okay?"

"Sure."

He took his younger brother back and sat him in his lap. Sasuke cuddled closer to him. Itachi just smiled at him as Sasuke beamed a wider smile back at him. Itachi's smile immediately faded when a particular face and name suddenly flashed back on his mind. _Hashiro Yuka_.

'Damn.'

"Nii-chan... problem?"

"Nothing Sasuke. Don't mind your nii-chan."

Itachi let out a sigh. He shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have reacted that way at her. He wasn't even sure what made him just snap and grab her. Wasn't he even the one who thought of following her in the first place? Why?

_Is it because he felt defeated?_

Defeated? Is it that the word that made him angry earlier? But what of? A little trick she pulled out earlier? Above all other things, if he wasn't really imagining what he saw, he was definitely sure she did some hand seals. And to think he thought he was the only kid to be enrolling in the Academy to know such advanced lessons.

Itachi's lips curved a little. Really interesting. Someone who's finally worthy to be a challenge.

* * *

><p>Yuka went down the stairs groggily. She must've been too busy thinking that she didn't notice she fell asleep only to be awaken by Ai's high-pitched screech coming from the kitchen. She tapped both her cheeks lightly just to make sure she was already awake before she proceeded to her destination.<p>

"Ai-chan what's wrong?"

She was holding a knife by her each hand, only to drop it down when she saw Yuka enter the kitchen. Ai scratched her head a bit as she let out a nervous laugh. "Oh nothing dear! I thought I just saw a mouse."

"Okay." Yuka immediately turned her back from her and went out the kitchen before she lost control of her suppressed laughter. Ai may be one of the notable ANBU members, a specialist in interrogation, and even best in cooking, but she's no exemption when it comes to fear of the sight of a mouse.

Out into the porch she sat, marvelling at the sight of the colors that danced in the sky as the sun sets down. Thinking about that boy bothers her so much and for a moment, she thought ignoring his whole existence for a while will probably let her forget what happened, especially in moments like this one.

"Yeah Yuka. 'Cause that's what you're good at. Ignoring annoying kids."

_So what's going to happen tomorrow?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>'<em>Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.'<em> Yuka continued chanting on her head as she made her way towards the Academy. Troubles can be easily avoided, she just have to ignore the things that would engage her into such. But her luck soon ran out as a familiar figure before her came into a clear view. The raven-haired boy she was planning to oh so avoid and ignore is already walking ahead of her in just few steps. Yuka face-palmed herself.

'_Talked too soon huh?'_

Yuka, who was used to walking like a breeze, forced herself to the slowest pace she could so she wouldn't come in contact with him. But all her efforts to remain unnoticed were wasted as a high-pitched voice called behind her. It was the blonde girl.

"Hey you freak!"

A long, deep sigh escaped from Yuka's mouth. One more person to include in her ignore list.

"Hey you Yuka - freak!"

Some children walking along the same path were caught as well due to the intensity of the blonde girl's voice. And that also includes his attention. '_Great. This is just great.'_

She stopped on her tracks and turned towards the source of the most annoying voice she had ever heard. She met the blonde's gaze with a bored look. "Are you talking to me?"

"Who else is the freak here anyway?" The blonde also stopped in front of her. She was with a whole bunch of girls, well with nine girls to be exact. "Just because you're being the smart ass in class means you can get away with your freakiness."

Yuka's mouth almost dropped at her statement. A smart – what? She scanned the faces within the gang of the blonde and saw one face she recognized to be in the same class as hers. She glared at the girl who cowered in fear and hid behind the other girls before she turned to the blonde.

"Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about. I was just doing what I had to do in class, unlike someone who doesn't know when to stop her big, nosy mouth always dipping to other people's business when she could just concentrate on her own studies." Yuka swore softly to herself. That was probably the longest she had said to anyone who got on her nerves.

"Why you..." the blonde glared at her furiously. "You wanna fight?"

This time, all the children near them had already gathered around as they sensed the tension between Yuka and the girls who were picking at her. Some were even jeering to start the fight already. Except for someone who chose to stand under a tree, looking as if he was completely uninterested, but his gaze remained fixated only to the girl with the blue and green eyes. '_What would you do now?'_

"No." Yuka stated firmly which earned a couple of boos among the crowd. "Time is not to be wasted on people like you." She then turned around and started to leave. "Excuse me, 'cause I don't want to be late in class."

The blonde, already humiliated at their first meeting, became even more angered when she was ignored yet again. "Girls, go get her!"

At the blonde's command, her companions began to run, all poised to attack, towards Yuka. Meanwhile, Yuka let out another deep sigh as she felt the incoming attacks at her back. _'No choice but to fight them now eh?'_

Yuka, without even looking, docked at the first two girls who made contact with her and swiped her leg to make them fall. Then she twisted herself and met the punch of another girl with her palm and used the same palm to push her away from her. She made another turn and met another girl with a high kick. Yuka then got up and slapped away the hand of another girl trying to punch her and retaliated with her own punch that sent the girl flying away to the feet of the blonde girl and her remaining friends.

The crowd were silent for a moment, trying to absorb what they had just witnessed. Then one kid suddenly clapped and others followed cheering at Yuka. Some were even hollering for more. But the blonde refused to admit defeat. She pulled out a sharp, brass knife out of her pocket and pointed it towards Yuka.

"I'll get you, you freak!"

Yuka was already prepared with a stance, ready to counter the blonde when she saw something blur in front of her stopping the blonde girl instead.

"That's enough Yuka, Mari!" Mito and another jonin-teacher appeared between Yuka and the blonde girl who was named Mari.

"Fighting with no good reason is never allowed within the Academy grounds." Mito took the knife from Mari. "And most especially bringing weapons like this when you're not even entitled to have one yet."

The other jonin-teacher turned to the crowd of children. "Everyone, please proceed to your respective classes now. We've been delayed too much already." He then turned to Mari and the other girls. "All of you, detention after class. Move!"

"Yes sensei." They all muttered and began walking away from the scene. Mari sneered one last time at Yuka before she turned and left as well together with their sensei. Mito then turned to Yuka.

"I know. I'll accept the detention. But they're being too much. And I don't even know the reason why she hates me that way when I just met her only in the first day." She crossed her arms and huffed. "And I only defended myself."

He tapped Yuka's head thoughtfully. "Come on, let's go to class."

* * *

><p>Class that day went on as usual, except that Yuka had to stay a couple more minutes to endure a lecture about rules of the Academy together with Mari and her band of girls. Minutes she considers too precious to be wasted for her after class practice sessions. She stormed out of the room as soon they were done and quickly went to her favourite spot for training.<p>

She was washed with relief as she approached her so-called sanctuary. A peaceful and quiet time for her... finally. Much to her dismay, as she was about one foot away, she heard two voices. What was strange is that the voices seemed familiar to her. She moved towards the clearing cautiously, hiding in the trees. When she was close enough to see the face of one person, Yuka's face lit up in delight and dashed out of her hiding place.

"Shisui-kun!"

"Ah! Yuka-chan!"

"It's good to see you again. You've been gone for quite a long time."

"Yeah I just got back from a mission. I heard your parents are out as well."

"Yes, they are. And I don't know when they'll be coming back. Do you know when will your next mission be?"

"I'm not sure but I think I'll be free only until tomorrow."

"I see." Yuka pondered for a moment then flashed a wide grin to Shisui. "Can you help me train today then?"

"Sure thing. I'm actually..."

"Ahem."

Yuka and Shisui's conversation were cut off with the cough and both turned to its source. Yuka's smile turned into a frown when she saw the other person. It was none other than Itachi.

"And what are you doing here?" Yuka snapped at him.

"Why? Do you own this place?" Itachi retorted back to her.

Shisui placed himself between the two as Yuka poised to attack Itachi, while he stared defiantly back at her. "Hey, chill you two. No need to fight."

They both glared at Shisui instead, and then turned with both of their backs faced at one another. Yuka let out a sigh. "It's good to see you again Shusui-kun. But I'm afraid I have to take my leave." She sent one last glare at Itachi before she jumped and disappeared among the trees.

"Bye Yuka-chan." Shusui called out to her before he turned to Itachi who was starting to leave as well. "Hey Itachi wait up."

"I thought you're going to introduce me to someone who's proficient in training." He stopped on his tracks and turned to face Shisui. "Is it that girl?"

"Yes it's her." He laughed softly. "I didn't have an idea that the two of you already know each other."

"She's in the same class as I am."

"Did you two have a fight?" He shifted his gaze to the direction where Yuka went. "She seems pretty irritated at you."

Itachi thought for a moment before he looked back at Shisui to answer. "A little misunderstanding, I guess."

A mischievous grin formed on Shisui's lips, but Itachi immediately cut off his thoughts. "It's not what you think it is. I just got her pissed off at me."

"Oh, too bad." Shisui crossed his arms. "And here I was thinking of training you two together."

"Hn." Itachi faced Shisui again with curiosity in his eyes. "How did you two get to know each other?"

"I'm quite close to Ai-san, her guardian whenever her parents are gone. Sometimes she brings her around to train. Yuka's actually a good girl you know. Her eyes are not that horrible really. I don't understand why people hate her for that."

Itachi nodded. "Me too."

"Anyway, want to go and have snacks before we train?" Shisui placed an arm around Itachi. "There's still time. My treat."

"Sure."

Itachi took one last look to where Yuka went as they walked off.

* * *

><p>It was almost sunset when they finished their training and were on their way home, when Itachi and Shusui passed by the town's training grounds. There was no one but one girl left training there. She was blindfolded while holding four kunais on both hands. And they came just in time as she prepares herself throw her last set. Shisui signalled Itachi to conceal his chakra as they approached the training grounds closer and stopped on a distance close enough to have a good look at her.<p>

With both arms crossed on her chest, she took a deep breath then jumped straight up. She flipped over in the air and did a spiral turn before throwing the kunais. She landed on the ground in a kneeling position with her back faced on the targets, while at the same time the kunais she threw hit right on the center of the logs, where there were kunais already planted on the same spot. The girl then stood up and wiped her face off some sweat before she removed her blindfold. Her eyes slowly opened and revealed blue and green eyes.

"Told you she's good." Shisui whispered softly to Itachi.

"Hn."

Shisui clapped his hands. Yuka was surprised at first upon hearing the clap but then smiled when she recognized who it came from. Her brows immediately knit together when she caught up Itachi on her sight and she even rolled her eyes on him. _'Of course, they'll be together.'_

As Yuka reached out to pull one kunai, something whipped past her face. She froze. Another kunai hit the log, just mere centimetres away from her hand. She swiftly turned back and saw Itachi smirk. Her brows furrowed closer. _'Why you...'_

"Let's go Shisui. It's late." With that, Itachi began to jog away.

"Don't mind him. He's just really like that. See you." Shisui waved a hand at Yuka before he left, whom she returned with a nod.

"Jerk." She said to herself as she pulled out the kunai that Itachi threw. "I'll get back at you someday."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>One, two, three days... now is the third day that she went to the Academy and three days ago after they met at the training grounds that she had constantly ignored him. And much to her relief, he did the same. But being in the same class as he, a clash between the two of them can never be avoided. Well, not literally a physical clash, but more of the intellectual one. Whenever class discussions came about, they were mostly the two who would do most of answering all the questions Mito would throw at the class, constantly trying to surpass each other. And the class just sat quietly, completely dumbstruck and utterly amazed with the two competing genins.<p>

'_Sometimes I wonder how these two even had to enrol in the Academy if they already know too much.' _Mito scratched his head thoughtfully as the two continued discussing, or rather arguing about the topic they are discussing for the day. _'At least I get to take a break from talking. And the class seem to pay more attention to them than me.'_

Before their arguing escalates even further to other subject matter, like what mostly happens in the past three days, Mito then decided to call it off.

"Okay the two of you, you may take your seats."

Yuka and Itachi both let out a heavy puff as they sat. There wasn't even a minute spared after Mito had ended their much heated debate and they had settled on their seats, they now shifted into a staring contest, sending death glares to one another.

'_Really, these two.'_ Mito himself was completely oblivious to what has become to Yuka and Itachi for them to come up to this. And it was just a day after the classes have opened that they are already considering one another a rival. Well, as long as the students will learn and will not try to harm each other, he wouldn't have any qualms about the two's unlikely rivalry relationship. He even finds it amusing.

The highly-hailed Uchiha prodigy, and the mysteriously two-colored eye genius.

Red against blue and green.

Definitely a sight to see.

Mito smiled to himself then let out a cough to catch everyone's attention. "Before we end the day, I believe that we've covered all the basics and things you all need to be prepared for your Justsu training, by the next time we meet, we're going to have our first exam."

Some of the class whined while others let out excited squeals. The two at the back, well, still throwing deathly glares at one another as usual.

"No worries my dear children." He caught everyone's attention again. "We won't be starting with the techniques that require any use of chakras yet. We'll begin with something that I'm sure everyone will be able to participate easily with."

There were whispers heard within the class, some were wondering what their sensei was up to. All these were broken when a hand was raised and a familiar voice was heard.

"Are we talking about sparring here sensei?"

Everyone turned their attention for a second at the girl at the back. "Yes Yuka. Before everyone leaves, I'll be drawing names to see who'll be paired with each other. Then we'll have a little competition to see who's most capable in hand-to-hand combat. This is also a part of a test that we'll be using to measure your abilities for future references."

A mixture of thrill and awe was felt inside the room. Each one seemingly holding one's breath as the names were drawn and written on the board. Tension only eased and replaced with anticipation as most of the names were already written, except for two.

"And for the last pair..." Everyone held up their breath again, expectantly, as Mito opened the two remaining pieces of paper. "We have Uchiha Itachi and Hashiro Yuka."

* * *

><p>Waiting for their names to be called is like waiting for the last grain of sand to trickle down on an hourglass. It was like forever. Wait a sec, did he just thought of <em>their names<em>? Itachi stole a moment of glance at the girl at the other end of the row. She held a straight-faced expression as she herself waited for her name to be announced.

There were only ten names left, and so far, his and her names were neither called yet. Being paired with another won't be a problem since they'll be doing round-robin competition after they had spar. It was a face-off with her that had his whole body tense, not with anxiety, but with sheer excitement.

Maybe it was during the first day that he had interfered with the fight between her and the blonde girl, or when he found her training even during their supposedly break and was able to closely study her eyes for the first time, or when he had followed her into the forest secretly but then got caught up by her in the end, or even the day he and Shisui saw her at the training grounds, he wasn't sure. But he was sure of one thing, Yuka definitely got his attention. Aside from the attitude and the probable abilities she posses in which he wasn't fully aware yet, her eyes were the ones that struck him the most.

The two-colored eyes.

Itachi wasn't the type of person to be left out with the rumors going on around the village. And he was also capable of separating facts and mere fiction from them. But one talk of the town he couldn't miss was about a girl of his age, having two different colored eyes. Most the children and their parents were scared of her, like she was a disease or something.

From what he heard from the elders and his father, she had normal eyes before and only changed when she began her chakra training at the age of three. Having two ANBU parents maybe did justice for a three-year old girl to start training at a very early age. Likewise, he himself had gone on a very early start of training as well. She went through a lot of tests, and none of them produced any results showing any malignancy on them. Other than that, he knew nothing of her. Though his clan were capable of extracting any information they want, when it comes to that girl, everything remained classified. She was even under the protection of the Hokage himself.

And it only meant that her eyes were special, she was special.

And he couldn't wait until she would show him what her eyes can do, just like the eyes of his clan he possesses.

* * *

><p>As the last ten names were drawn one by one, Yuka sat with her brows furrowed together and tightly shut lips. Even her fists were clenched tightly for a reason she wasn't sure. Honestly, Yuka doesn't even know whether she will or will not be happy if the person she was thinking of at that moment will ever be paired against her. When Mito announced what the class will be doing by next week and confirmed it, only one name sprang unto her mind.<p>

The Uchiha boy.

Surely she had seen some of her classmates do have a potential but not in the level that she looks forward to into fighting when the chance comes, such as Mito had just stated. The over-protectiveness of her parents seems to be an advantage to her now. Teaching her even the advance techniques for her own safety, with all these Yuka was definitely sure she'll be way ahead of the others who'll be attending the Academy. It was probably the same reason why they were against her decision of enrolling in the first place, but regardless of the fact, they still gave in to her request.

With the three years she spent training, for Yuka, it can't be called into fruition if she isn't able to test out her abilities to some she's equal with, in a literal approach. Enrolling in the Academy was just an excuse to fish out promising genins like herself who she can contend with freely, of course, without the interference of the discrimination to her eyes.

Yuka glanced on the side of the room where the windows are, where he sat with a face she thought he was probably thinking of the same things as she were.

_They need someone they can be matched with, and no doubt, they're one another's perfect candidate._

* * *

><p>Mito dismissed the class as soon as he finished drawing the names and even gave some tips of what they do to prepare for next week. Yuka waited until almost everyone was out of the room before she stood up to leave as well. As she went past the door, she noticed someone leaning near the doorway, with hands crossed on the chest. Her eyes narrowed curiously. The Uchiha boy was waiting for her.<p>

Another contest of glares began. Yuka broke it off as she turned away and sighed. "We can do this all day if you want but I won't be wasting any more of my time with this. I have other things I could do way better than just glaring back at you." With that said, she turned her heel to go, only to be stopped by what he said.

"I'm looking forward to our match." His arms were still crossed as he leaned on the wall. His eyes were that of a predator ready to pounce on a prey.

She replied back with a taunting smirk. "Just make sure to keep your temper in check. It'll be totally uncool to your fan girls to see you lose."

"We'll see about that." Itachi whispered to himself as he watched Yuka walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Yuka woke up very early that day though there weren't classes. And she was pretty hyped up to train. She quickly made her preparations for her training, left a note for Ai just in case she'll come home later than usual then hurriedly went out.<p>

Her heart was pounding heavily on her chest as she raced towards her destination. Nervous? No. Fright? Not either. But rather, she couldn't wait. In two days, she'll be faced off with the probably most irritating and arrogant kid she had ever met. And she couldn't wait to show him just how she would easily crush that behaviour of his, show him he's not the only kid who can go on and be the talk of the town for being some prodigy.

'_I'll definitely beat you.'_

* * *

><p>With the sun flaring with all its might, high in its peak, she used a hand to shield her eyes as she scanned the area once more. As soon she was sure she detected no threats, she retreated back inside the building they were currently staying, back to her post. Her senses remained on high alert just in case something comes up unexpectedly. After all, it was their mission to protect the higher officials.<p>

The town was as it was, four days ago since they've arrived, bustling with activity. Compared to what she had witnessed six years ago, it definitely underwent major changes. Small as it is, it sure was one thriving community now.

Six years ago.

It was when she, along with her team were first sent to investigate a report that an anomaly was happening within that town. There were lots of disappearances, stealing and even killing within the town and the authorities that were in-charge in there were having a hard time subduing what was happening there. It began with the arrival of a group of ninjas, namely missing-nins. They demanded support from the daimyo in there, and when he refused, they began terrorizing everyone, even nearby towns.

With the reports confirmed, and after a brief assessment of the situation, two more teams were sent. Though outnumbered, luckily for them, the missing-nins they've encountered were that of class B, and no casualties from their side were counted.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

...

"Sora, I'll leave your team to finish the task here. Make sure to check every inch of this building in case we left something out. We'll go on ahead and scout the area then all teams will assemble at the town."

Sora nodded as she watched the two other teams leave. She then turned to her own team and gave directions on where they would check. Two of them were left at the ground floor, while Sora and one other from her team went upstairs.

She took the left wing while the other took the right one. A series of doors greeted her as she turned round at the corner.

'_This place is bigger than what it seemed to look like.'_

With a kunai on one hand, Sora one by one inspected all the rooms as stealthily as she could. After checking most of the rooms, her communicator device beeped.

"Ground floor is cleared."

"Right wing is cleared too."

"I'm almost done, prepare to leave." She spoke as she walked towards the last door. But as she approached it, she saw the door was partly opened and a flicker of light is seen coming from the inside. As she came closer, she thought she heard someone moan. "Wait, I think we still have a live one in here."

Her team member she had sent to inspect the right wing immediately came to her. The two of them crouched near the door as they prepare to bust in.

"Can you manage?"

"Toru's with me to back me up. Send a message to them. There might be some who had escaped like this one."

"Roger that."

With a signal, Sora opened the door and gasped as she saw what was in it. Amidst stacks of boxes was a bed and the flicker of light came from a candle on a table beside it. What would've shocked Sora and Toru more was the woman lying on the bed, almost lifeless. She was about to approach it when a hand stopped her.

"We have to be careful." Toru glanced around. "It might be a trap."

"I know that." Both of them scanned the room, and found no threats at all. They both nodded at each other and once more Sora slowly approached the woman with Toru tailing closely behind her. The woman remained motionless. Sora stood by as Toru knelt beside the bed and checked the woman's pulse.

"How is she?"

Toru shook his head. "Even if we help her, she won't make it. Her pulse is too weak."

The woman suddenly stirred. Both of them poised themselves immediately, ready to defend in case she might do something drastic before her last breath. She's within the enemy territory after all, which puts her most likely in league with the missing-nins they just fought.

Her eyes fluttered, but only her left eye opened while blood trickled on the other eye. Blue eye with slivers of green met the two of them. When she tried to lift her arm, Toru gripped on his kunai tighter. Sora flashed a hand on him and shook her head. Toru nodded reluctantly at her but remained on a defensive stance. Meanwhile Sora cleared her throat.

"Who are you? Are you with them?"

The woman remained motionless, only her eye bounced back and forth the two of them, studying them closely. When Sora spoke, it was the only time she set her eyes locked on her. Her lips then started to move, trembling as she tried to speak. Tears mixed with blood began to trickle on her left eye as well.

"S... sa... v... ugh... "

"I think she's trying to tell us something." Sora crouched lower, closer to the woman's face.

"Sav... sa – v... h-h-h.."

Sora turned to Toru, her with her brows furrowed. "I don't get it."

"What did she say?"

Sora shrugged as she turned back to the woman, inching her face closer so that she may hear her better. "Can you speak more clearly? I know you're in pain but I can't understand what you're trying to say."

"Please... " The woman whispered, then with a final draw of breath, she spoke her last two words. "Save her."

'_Save her? Save who?'_

"She's dead." Sora announced as she stood up. She spotted a blanket near the woman, took it and covered her with it. She then turned to Toru who was busy looking at the table near the foot of the bed. The grim expression on his face worried Sora in turn. "What is it Toru?"

"She must've been held captive in here." He lifted some sheets covering the woman. "Her feet are shackled. What I don't get are the tools on this table. Some look like torturing devices, but others are for medical use. And there's fresh blood on them."

"Let me see." Sora went to the table and inspected the tools herself. Recognizing some of the tools, a thought suddenly came up to her. She removed the remaining sheets covering the woman's legs. They both gasped at what they saw. Her legs were sprawled open and blood drenched the bed sheet.

_Save her..._

Sora heard another beep at her communicator. "What is it?"

"Captain, Rui's team spotted two men, east of the building not too far from here. They said they need back up."

Sora was completely bewildered at what she just heard. "Back up with two men?"

"One of them is fighting off quite viciously."

"Alright, we're on it."

* * *

><p>"Rui!" Sora called out to the green-haired captain who was sitting by the tree being attended by one of his team. He was holding up his one arm, a gaping hole present on his shoulder. "What happened?"<p>

"I don't know." Rui's eyes were fixated on the clearing where the fight was still on-going. "He's different from who we've fought back there. His skills, I've never seen them before."

Toru came up to Sora. "Captain, Daisuke's team is holding off the man right now. The other one's trying to escape."

"Go get the other man. And tell Rina to come here to help heal." Sora turned to Rui again. "Tell me how he fights."

"He can cancel any justsu we throw at him." Rui took a deep breath, as he pointed at his shoulder wound, he shuddered. "When we tried to fight him by hand, all it took for him to blow my shoulder off was to stare. Same with my other two men. No hand seals, I don't know how he does it."

'_We'll have to see about that.'_ Sora drew out her katana and started to walk towards the clearing. She ducked in the nearest bush she could find to hide. If Rui's team had been damaged badly like that, she needs to find out how this man did it.

True like what Rui had said, any jutsu thrown to the man proved to be useless. And Daisuke's team seem to take Rui's advice of not getting closer to him less they want to end up like him. Thus they just continued attacking on a long-ranged basis using different jutsus they could come up with. And the man was just fixed on his position, unfazed, with one palm firmly pressed on the ground.

_No hand seals... just stare._

His eyes. The man's eyes. Sora took a closer look on the man's eyes. They were green and appeared quite normal, nothing different or whatsoever. She turned her attention to the jutsus again. The repeated onslaughts of the jutsus were quite futile. Once they reach a certain distance they just disappear. A barrier? A thought suddenly came up to Sora. She clicked on her communicator.

"Daisuke."

"We're almost out of chakra and he's not even moved yet."

"I know. I have an idea."

"Pray tell it's effective or else we'll end up like Rui."

"I need to confirm something first before I could think of anything. And I need your help."

* * *

><p>"They're going off to position." Daisuke reported to her.<p>

"Good." Sora struck her katana on the ground and took out a scroll. She began weaving hand seals and symbols started appearing on the scroll. "Wait for my signal."

As Daisuke and his team started moving away in different directions, the man's brows furrowed, seemingly confused at what they were doing. But nonetheless, his palms remained firmly planted on the ground. His wary eyes followed their every move as they got into position. Each of them stood on the four directions of the man, placing him in the center.

"Daisuke..."

"Ready when you are Sora."

"Now!"

At Sora's command, they simultaneously released jutsus towards the man. As for Sora, she pressed her palms on the center of the symbols she drew on the scroll. The symbols came to life and moved towards the man as well. He remained on his position and even smirked as the jutsus were once again repelled with the invisible barrier he had put around him. He was focused on the continuous attacks given by Daisuke and his team that he didn't notice the symbols Sora drew had reached him. The symbols clung on to the barrier. Worry flashed on his eyes as the symbols began crawling around him.

"Woah!" Daisuke exclaimed. The reason their attacks remained futile was indeed there was a barrier surrounding the man. It was in sphere form, about three meters wide in diameter.

"It is chakra." Sora spoke to herself. When all the symbols have covered the barrier, Sora drew in couple more hand seals and pressed her palm once again on the scroll. "This should do the trick."

After Sora drew another set of hand seals, the symbols began glowing and cracks started appearing on the barrier. The man started to panic but otherwise maintained his concentration on holding up the barrier. He searched his eyes around and when he found her, he focused his eyes on Sora.

'_Shit.'_

When Sora was pretty sure the man was looking for her, ignoring the attacks of Daisuke's team, she immediately performed another set of seals. The log she had replaced herself with just in the nick of time exploded into shreds. She let out a deep sigh. _'That... could've been me.'_

"Daisuke, he's using chakra to protect himself. But the trick he used to destroy the log, I don't know what it is."

"How are we going to defeat him then?"

"What I did earlier should weaken his barrier. Continue attacking him. I think holding up a barrier that big would drain him with considerably huge amount of chakra as well." Sora peeked from the tree where she was hiding. The man eyes were restless, probably looking for her. But even in his stance she could tell he was getting weaker by the minute. His face was already somewhat contorted, like he was in pain but still he endures it. "Just watch out for signs that he's on the brink of breaking down."

"What about you?"

"He knows about me. I don't think I can pull off another trick like I did earlier." She bent down and reached for her katana, careful not to be seen by the man. "I'll think of another way." She peeked once more, watching the man's face closely. Eyes. Stare. _'The key is in his eyes. That should explain how he had wounded Rui and how he destroyed the log. But how do we get him?'_

Blood began to seep on the man's other eye and the barrier started to slowly reduce its size. His eyes suddenly reminded Sora of the woman they saw back at the building. Daisuke's team took it as cue and poured out all their remaining strength to cast the strongest jutsu they have as a final attack. The barrier was successfully shattered.

They all approached the man cautiously. He was on his knees, one hand clutching his bleeding eye. Sora placed her katana on his neck. "Why?" The man suddenly began laughing softly at first then to a loud one as he turned his head up to face her.

"You won't defeat me."

"What?" Slivers of blue began to appear on his remaining eye. Sora sensed sharp, drilling pain on her head. As the pain got more intense and unbearable, Sora swung her katana and slashed on the remaining eye of the man. He screamed as she fell backwards as if she was expelled from a trance and the pain was gone.

"It's his eyes." Sora answered when Daisuke stared at her confusingly.

"A kekkei genkai? Impossible!"

"Who knows? We'll immediately report what happened here to the Hokage as soon as we get back. We don't know but it might be another threat." Sora stood up and sheathed back her katana as she stared down at the man who was currently writhing in pain. She heard a beep. "Toru how is it?"

"He's dead, fought back with us. You won't believe what we got from him."

* * *

><p>Sora and Toru looked at each other in astonishment, while the others whispered at each other in bewilderment. A baby... the man who tried to escape was carrying a baby? The tools on the table and the cut made on the woman's stomach and abdomen... Could it be? She flashed another worried look at Toru who just nodded in response, somewhat confirming to her what she was thinking.<p>

"What are we going to do with it?" Daisuke asked cutting through the air of silence within them. Everyone exchanged looks and shrugs while Sora's eyes remained fixated on the baby. Then out of nowhere, she spoke.

_Please... Save her._

"I'll take it." She scooped down and took the baby in her arms. Another exchange of bewildered looks passed on within the group. Its crying ceased when it felt it was being carried. She smiled down at the baby as it wriggled its arms trying to reach her. "I'll take care of it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"I see that she had grown quite to be an adorable child hasn't she?"<p>

"Ah! My lord!" Sora almost jumped in surprised. She was deep in her thoughts of her past memories while staring at the photo of her daughter that she didn't notice it was the daimyo who spoke to her. She kept the picture back on her vest as she followed him towards the window. "Has the meeting ended?"

"Hardly." He chuckled as he turned his gaze out on the busy streets. "Just took a short break. Anyway, how was it? We don't have much time left here."

"I'm afraid we still haven't found anything, even the man."

"Is that so?" He let out a sigh as he shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll try to ask the lord in here, see if we missed something. Well, I better go back in there." He tapped Sora's shoulder and even gave her an apologetic smile before he turned and leave.

Sora smiled back at him softly and gave a nod in response. _'You've already done so much to us for that child my lord.' _She then resumed her attention to her guarding duty.

'_I hope he comes back with good news this time.'_

* * *

><p>Sora paced worriedly in the room. It was getting darker by the minute and yet the person she had been waiting for hadn't returned. And it was even later than the usual time he comes back from his task. A knock on the door somewhat relieved her but when she opened it, her expression immediately fell back to frustration.<p>

"No, thank you but I'm not that hungry." She pressed her back on the door as soon as she closed it and let out a sigh. And it wasn't even in her character for her to be this anxious, but when it comes to matters that involve _her_, she couldn't help herself. She sighed once more.

Another hour had passed. The noise on the inn had died down, even in the streets, indicating that almost everyone were now at rest or in the process of doing so. It only made her anxiousness grow even more. Sora was now lying on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. It was when she was in the brink of falling asleep that probably the knock she had been waiting for was finally heard. She quickly sat up and dashed towards the door to open it. A sigh of relief now escaped her lips. "Thank god you're here."

"Sorry."

She just smiled in response as she gave way for him to enter. She remained standing by the door as she watched him go around the room to fix his things and sit down by the bed. She only moved from her position when he looked back at her at patted the side of the bed he was sitting on. She sat down beside him.

"Itsuke."

"Hey, quit wearing that long face of yours." He smiled back at her as he took her hands on to his. "Frowning won't help us find what we're looking for."

"Well, did you find anything?"

He shook his head. "I went back to check the records today, there's nothing else that's relevant to the incident six years ago aside from the building being burned and the sudden disappearance of the man from the prison. There was hardly anyone who knows what happened to the man. He just disappeared without a trace."

"The lord said that he'll speak directly to the daimyo of this village tomorrow before we leave. He may know something."

"Might." Itsuke shrugged his shoulders a little. "I heard he was appointed four years after the incident took place. If he's from this village he may know something, but if he isn't..."

Sora cut him off before he could finish. "We can still hope that he has."

"Yes, of course we can." Itsuke placed an arm around her and kissed her on the head to comfort her. For three years, they've running about in circles trying to uncover the truth behind the changes in the eyes of Yuka. Now that they've arrived to the place from where everything started, thinking that they'll have better chances of finding more of the truth, they're faced with another dead end. It was now his turn to let out a sigh.

Personally, it doesn't matter whether they or they won't find anything about their daughter's eyes since it turned out as a natural occurrence. Aside from that, she had grown up just fine. He was even proud of her accomplishments at her young age, mastering the basic techniques even before she enrolled in the Academy and is now on the process of learning the advance ones.

But there was something that Sora couldn't seem to let pass through about their daughter's eyes. She even mentioned something as unbelievable as another possible kekkei genkai. Now that is something that's really worth to be concerned of. Even he couldn't ignore such possibility especially if it involves their Yuka.

He pushed aside all his thoughts as he watched the now sleeping figure of his wife leaning comfortably on him. He carefully adjusted her position and laid her gently on the bed, then laid down himself next to her. It had been a long week for both of them and sleep seemed just right as means to escape then tomorrow will be another gruelling day. And in a day's time, they'll be home, and he can't wait to see his little princess again. Thinking about her brought a smile on his lips and a small sense of peace as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>One more day...<p>

Yuka stretched lazily as she yawned and got up. She must've gotten carried away with her training yesterday that now her body felt sore. And for that she decided that she had to skip training begrudgingly unless she wanted her body to suffer and end up not showing for her sparring-fight against the Uchiha boy. She shuddered at the thought.

Her typical days usually involve training, eating, sleeping, studying and gazing at the sunset. Since she attends the Academy now, she might as well reduce the time studying and focus more of her time in training. But now that she's incapable of doing so, she suddenly became clueless of how she could make her day today a productive one.

She sighed in resignation, giving up on thinking of anything to do. But as she stared out of the window, another thought came over her.

* * *

><p>The moment she stared out of her window and gazed at the golden light showered by the sun over the town, Yuka felt ecstatic. It's too good a day to waste sulking inside her room just because she couldn't train. And it had been quite long since she had gone out and made excursions around the town.<p>

Sure there were still handful of people who seem to detest her eyes but majority of them seem to grow accustomed of her peculiar presence. Especially after the day she had decided to stand up against the blonde who never seem to cease hating her for a reason she doesn't know, other children began to leave her be and now she can even walk around freely.

Having no particular destination or anything to do in mind in the first place, Yuka walked and walked aimlessly. When she got tired roaming around the main streets and window shopping, she decided to make a turn and head over to the park. It was almost noon. After buying herself a decent lunch, she picked a spot in the park where she best thinks she wouldn't bother other people spending their day as languidly as her. Besides, she was used to being alone most of a time and for the stillness that it comes with, in which she was even thankful.

'_I guess I was right taking on a break.'_

She was laid with arms and legs sprawled on the soft patch of grass, under the shade of an old tree. Cold, gentle breeze blew, lulling her to sleep. She was about to give in to falling asleep when she heard someone sobbing and some voices shouting and laughing she was sure to be familiar with. Yuka sat up and peered from behind the tree. Blonde hair and a voice that can break glasses due to its over high-pitchness... it was definitely her... Mari, and her circle of ugly friends.

"She's really wimpy."

"Oh and look! She even has her glasses but still she falls." Another fit of laughter burst among the girls. Mari took the glasses from the girl who tried to take it back only to be kicked by one of them. The girl bowed her head down, her shoulders shaking as she tried to suppress her tears.

"What now cry-baby wimp? Gonna start crying again?" Mari threw the glasses to one of her friends, who in turn carelessly dropped it and stepped on it.

"Oops." And they laughed once more.

"Too bad your sister's not here to help you huh?"

Yuka let out a sigh as she watched the scene before her. She would've wanted to jump straight out from her position and maybe teach these girls a lesson for good but it may only worsen the condition of the girl being bullied afterwards. After all, it wouldn't guarantee that Mari and her ugly friends would stop then and there if she interfered, it may only make things worse. And so, Yuka decided to perform a summoning jutsu instead. From the puff of smoke came out a large grey cat carrying a wooden case.

"Nao."

"Oh greetings Yuka-hime!"

"Sheesh... I told you to stop calling me that. Anyway, I need your help."

"I have thought of that since you summoned me here."

"Yeah right." Yuka crossed her arms. "I need to borrow one of your treasures. And I want the biggest one."

"My treasures!" Nao exclaimed wide-eyed as he hugged the wooden case tighter and slightly turned it away from Yuka. "Oh anything but these!"

"Please Nao."

"Definitely a no-no Hime-chan."

"I'll just use it for a few seconds then I'll give it back to you."

Yuka started to advance towards Nao who jumped away from her, this time putting the wooden box on his back. "Give it back? What if you won't be able to catch it? And you even want the biggest one!"

"Nao, I don't have time for this!" Yuka glanced back to where Mari and her friends were bullying the girl. "I need to help that girl!"

The tabby pondered for a moment of the situation as Yuka flashed him a pleading look. He scratched his chin as he looked back and forth to Yuka and to the girl she wishes to help. Since he rarely saw Yuka with any friends, maybe helping that girl would increase her chances of having at least one. Finally with a sigh of resignation, he spoke.

"You have to make sure you'll bring it back to me safely."

"Nao! Thank you!" Yuka gave the cat a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! I promise I'll give it back."

* * *

><p>"There." Yuka tied the last string to secure it properly. "That should do it. Ready Nao?"<p>

The tabby was waving both his paws to give himself air. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack any minute now as he eyed his precious treasure on Yuka's hand. "Just get over it Hime-chan."

"Everything's gonna be fine Nao." Yuka just giggled at his reaction and then turned back to the commotion behind the tree she was hiding. "One. Two. Three..." And then she threw whatever she was holding, while Nao fell down unconscious. She hid back behind the tree as she waited.

Laughter of the girls. Thump. Silence.

"What's that?"

"Th-that's... !"

"Kyyyaaaaaah!"

Then the laughter was replaced with screaming coming from Mari and her friends. Soon as she was sure the coast is clear, she went to retrieve Nao's treasure first. She tugged the string and picked it up then let out a laugh.

"I guess there'll be more Ai-chans in the future." She turned back to the tabby. "Told you it's going to be alright."

Nao grabbed it from Yuka's hand and then carefully replaced it back to his wooden box. "This is the first and last time that'll I'll let you borrow my treasures Hime-chan."

Yuka just smiled back at him as Nao disappeared on a puff of smoke. "Thank you Nao." She returned to the girl being bullied earlier only to find her unconsciously lying on the ground. "I didn't know she was also afraid of a mouse." She whispered to herself as she helped the girl up.

* * *

><p>"Kyyyaaaaaah!"<p>

Yuka thanked her training for developing her reflexes hence if not, she would've fallen off the tree as she was jerked up awake by a scream coming down from where she was perched at. She stretched her arms as she looked down at the now-awake girl below her.

"Are you okay?" Yuka spoke as she jumped down the tree.

The girl gave a short nod as she hugged herself. She was still visibly shaking, probably because of that Mari and her girls, or the mouse stunt she pulled off earlier, or even because of herself.

"Don't worry, they're gone." She sat in front of the girl. "If it's about the mouse..." The said girl flinched. _'Yup. She's afraid of it too.'_ Yuka laughed inwardly. "Sorry. I didn't know you're scared of it too. By the way, I'm Yuka."

"Hachiko." She replied back meekly as she wiped her eyes off and let out a small smile. Yuka smiled too as she saw her relax more. "Thank you."

Yuka was about to answer her when she felt an incoming object towards her and ducked her head. A stone landed on a nearby bush.

"Get away from her!"

"Ah!" Hachiko stood up as another girl came to them. Another stone was held firmly on her right hand as she cautiously approached them. Hachiko waved both her hands defensively and moved before Yuka. "Shiori-chan, she saved me from them!"

Shock registered on Shiori's face as Hachiko's words sank themselves on her and as she recognized who she was.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I just thought that you were one of them."<p>

"I'd rather die alone than be friends with someone like her."

Yuka and Shiori sat by a bench, sipping on some juice, as they watched Hachiko nearby, picking flowers. A butterfly came flying near the flowers caught Hachiko's attention, reaching out her hands to touch it, then started to run after it, but then after a few steps she tripped. Yuka made gurgling noises on the juice she was drinking while Shiori just let out a soft giggle.

"Is she really that clumsy?"

Shiori put her juice down and rested her hands on her lap, her gaze softening as she eyed Hachiko, who had just recovered and went back picking flowers as if nothing happened.

"Well, not exactly." Her fingers now played on the hem of her shirt. "Not since our dad died, she wasn't like that."

Yuka's mouth just formed into an O. "Sorry. Uhm... But why? What happened?"

Shiori took a deep breath and blinked several times, as if blinking away tears. Yuka noticed it quickly and was about to ask her to stop if she felt uncomfortable telling her but was cut off when Shiori spoke again. "He died during the war, he was a medic. Hachiko was really close to him and I think between me, her and our mother, she was the one affected the most of his death. It took some time before she was able to talk, then that. She was physically weakened all of a sudden. It can even be considered a miracle that she passed to enter the Academy, but you see, she has a very strong mind and conviction. She even wants to become like our father."

"You just have to continue supporting her then?"

"Yeah." Shiori smiled back at Yuka. She then stood up and extended her hand to her. "It was nice meeting you, Yuka-chan."

"Same here." Yuka clasped her hand. "I'll be on my way too."

Shiori nodded as she turned and walked towards Hachiko, who then suddenly bowed at her then waved her hand with a broad grin on her face.

'_What a good day this really is...'_ Yuka thought as she walked home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>"Ohayo, Yuka-chan."<p>

"Oh." Yuka looked behind to see who greeted her. "Shiori-chan, ohayo."

"You seem to be spaced out."

"It's nothing."

"Shiori-chan! Yuka-san!"

Both of them turned to look behind only to see Hachiko fall down again few steps away from them. Shiori stifled a giggle while Yuka immediately went to her to help her up.

"Are you okay Hachiko-chan?"

Hachiko only nodded as she took her glasses from Shiori. Yuka also helped her gather her stuff. "Thanks Yuka-san, Shiori-chan."

The three of them were about to start walking again when a voice chirped and was followed by a laughter from a group Yuka was definitely sure want to kick their asses just to shut them up.

"Look! Cry baby tripped again."

Yuka shot them a pissed off look. Some of the girls immediately hushed but Mari only smirked and continued her rant.

"My, my... birds of the same feather flocking together?" Mari let out a laugh.

"Are you referring to yourself and your circle of nosy friends?" Yuka replied casually with her arms crossed which earned a fuming Mari with clenched fists.

"Why you..."

"Yuka-san, don't." Hachiko whispered nervously as she hid herself behind Yuka and Shiori.

"Don't worry." Shiori just winked at her. "Yuka-chan can take care of them."

"I won't do anything Hachiko." Yuka replied back to them. Shiori opened her mouth as if to object but chose to shut it back while Hachiko nodded back to her. _'I promised Mito-san.'_

While Yuka spoke with Hachiko and Shiori, Mari's fists clenched tighter as she felt she was being ignored by her mortal enemy for the nth time. "That's it!" She snapped. "I'm really gonna get you this time you freak!" She exclaimed as she dashed towards Yuka, who turned just in time to anticipate Mari's punch. But even before her fist reached Yuka, her hand was swatted away as someone passed between them. Mari and her girls all gasped simultaneously. Yuka was stunned but was quick to regain her composure as she realized who it was.

"Itachi-sama!" The girls cried out.

"Hn." Was the only thing he said as he took one last glance at them, well, probably particularly at Yuka, before he resumed walking ignoring everyone.

"You're lucky today you freaks." With that, Mari and her girls left giggling with their eyes gleaming in delight as they followed Itachi to the Academy.

Hachiko and Shiori both let out a sigh.

"That sure was close." Hachiko said as she adjusted her glasses. "I thought there'll be another detention for Yuka-san."

"I doubt that." Shiori piped in. "That Mari's just all talk for sure."

Yuka just nodded at them as they resumed walking as well. Soon, Shiori and Hachiko's voices were drowned away as Yuka fell deep on her thoughts.

'_The hell was that?'_ Confused with her own thoughts, she scratched her head a little and looked up ahead. She spotted the blue and red fan insignia on the back of the black shirt of the Uchiha boy. _'Just like the first day huh?'_ She shook her head and let out another sigh. _'It's absolutely absurd to think about such things Yuka.'_

"Ne, Yuka-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I heard your class will have a Taijutsu competition today."

"Yes."

"And is it true that your sparring partner is Itachi-san?"

She just gave them a nod, an answer enough for the two of them to clasped their hands and let out squeals of excitement which made Yuka wince a bit.

"That's so cool Yuka-chan/san!"

"Aren't you afraid of him Yuka-san?"

"Oh shut it Hachiko. Yuka-chan can definitely win against him."

Yuka just smiled at them as they began a little argument.

"We're allowed to observe your class later during the competition. Good luck Yuka-chan."

"Yeah! We'll be rooting for you Yuka-san!"

"Thanks."

Soon, the building of the Academy came into view. Yuka bid Shiori and Hachiko goodbye as they went separately to their respective classes. She stopped by the door of her class and took a deep breath before she pushed it open.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes. One gruelling fifteen minutes of her life. They need to spar with their respective partners for fifteen minutes, rest for another few and then they'll begin the competition. Sparring is needed to prepare them, or get themselves fired-up for the competition as Mito-sensei put it.<p>

Yuka sunk lower on her seat as she half-listlessly listened to Mito giving them instructions for the sparring and the competition. Can't they just skip the sparring part and head straight to the competition? She would've prepared herself mentally about it before the actual competition but she had somehow completely forgotten about the sparring that comes first and focused on the fight instead. And why the hell was she even feeling nervous? She groaned inwardly and was about to drop her head on the table when she heard Mito spoke.

"For the sequences of the fights, well, I've thought about how we'll divide the class."

The noise of excitement within the class subsided in a split second and was replaced with an air of tension.

"What do you guys think of sparring pairs as your first battles?"

The whole class froze. Yuka's chin resting in her hand slipped. Itachi smirked, wider this time. Seeing his class's reaction, Mito laughed as he waved a hand to them.

"Nah, just kidding. We'll be drawing lots again, with numbers this time. It will be held later before we begin the competition. The sequences will also be posted later on the training ground C of the Academy."

The whole class sighed in relief. Yuka felt like she wanted to hit herself. Itachi's smirk was replaced with an awful frown.

"Well then, everyone, move out!"

With their sensei's permission, they filed out of the room talking, laughing, while some bickering along their way, leaving behind the silence, namely two genins left at the back of the room. They were glaring back at each other as usual, but this time, Itachi was the one who broke it and spoke as he started to make his way towards the door. He paused by the doorway when he sensed she didn't follow.

"You heard Mito-san. Are you coming or not?"

Yuka let out an irritated huff she made sure it was loud enough for him to hear as she moved from her spot. "I don't know what's going in your mind about earlier but..." As she passed by Itachi on the doorway, she paused and glared one last time at him before she went out. "I swear I'm taking you down later."

* * *

><p>'<em>Where did she go?'<em>

The allotted fifteen minutes for each pair to prepare for the competition is almost up, with Itachi still walking around looking for her. Like he even needs to. But his feet seem to move themselves going around the Academy.

_To see her.._.

Why would he want that? For curiosity's sake of course. Yes, it has been a while since he had been this curious about something. The rare two-colored eyes... And now he finally has the chance to closely observe her eyes.

'_But where is she first?'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Are you running away from him Yuka?'<em>

"The hell would I know." Yuka answered to herself. She had been sitting atop the building while watching her classmates sparring below. She should be doing the same but she just couldn't stand being around him. "Ah, I better go down. The time's almost up."

"There you are."

She would've have made her landing as smooth as she wanted but instead she stumbled awkwardly on the ground. Her eye twitched as she slowly turned her head towards the direction of the voice. _Speak of the devil, here it is._

"So what if I'm here?"

"Are you running away from me?"

_Déjà vu?_

"You're thinking the impossible Uchiha."

"Are you avoiding me then? Sensei instructed us to warm up before the competition by pairs, yet you stayed on the roof all this time."

"I don't need to. And like it even matters to you as well."

"Hn. Sparring wouldn't hurt your pride now, wouldn't it?"

"Sparring before the competition is just a petty excuse to observe our skills, no? Of course, I don't want that."

"Keeping all your aces on your sleeves?"

"Just don't want to spoil the fun later." She turned her back on him and started walking away. "See you. And don't lose."

"I should be the one saying that."

That made Yuka stop and sharply turned her head and glared hard back at him that if looks could kill, it would've done so. Itachi just replied back with a taunting chuckle and brushed past her, walking ahead if her.

'_One of these days, I really might just try to kill you for being such a jerk.'_ She thought as she followed suit.

Yup, it's not just her eyes that are fascinating about her, even her temper is quite entertaining too.

* * *

><p>"Yuka-san!"<p>

She turned to see Shiori and Hachiko approaching towards her. Classes handled by the jounin-teachers who were assisting the taijutsu competition of Mito's class were allowed to watch or stay on their rooms to do self-study. Of course, none would want the latter, and so, a crowd equivalent to three classes were present within the training ground C.

"How is it?" Shiori asked.

"It looks like I belong to block B. I got an odd number. All even numbers are on block A."

"Ah. I heard from our sensei that she'll be one of those who'll handle that block. And I think it's going to be held over there."

"Let's go then."

"Eh, Yuka-san?" Hachiko asked as they walked towards the designated area. "What number have you got?"

Yuka gave them first a grin before she answered.

"I got number one."

* * *

><p>"Participants numbered one and three, kindly step inside the ring please."<p>

"Yuka-chan! Go for it!" Shiori shouted from the crowd while Hachiko bade her good luck.

She nodded back at the two of them before she stepped inside the ring drawn on the ground. Yuka then looked opposite her, to her opponent. A boy, about one foot higher than her, and a larger body.

"Rules are simple. Pin down your opponent for ten seconds or take him down for good. Anyone who goes out of the ring loses or is disqualified. No other techniques are to be used, just pure taijutsu. You have five minutes kids." The sensei-referee raised a red flag. "Begin!"

As soon as the flag was drawn down, the two of them gave a bow at each other first then proceeded to their own fighting stances.

"So I get the chance to fight with the infamous weird girl." The boy spoke haughtily. "I don't have any resentment towards you, but hear this. Five moves."

Yuka's brows furrowed.

"I'll be taking you down in five moves."

"I'll make it three." She challenged back with a smirk. Before the boy could even react, Yuka was already in front of him and punched him on the stomach.

One.

Taking another opportunity from his recovery from her punch, she followed it with an upper cut.

Two.

And lastly, she made a somersault, landing a kick on the boy that sent him flying outside the ring.

Three.

"How's that for five moves?" She spoke to herself as she kept her sight on the boy being checked by the other sensei. The referee took one of Yuka's hands and raised it as he announced the result of the fight. The crowd who were momentarily frozen with what they just saw then burst into cheers.

"Hotaru is out of the ring, Yuka wins first round!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Kyaaaaaaah ~ !" Shrill girl screams permeated the air as the first round match on block B ended as well.

"Winner, Uchiha Itachi!"

Since his next match will be after a couple more rounds, Itachi hurriedly left the ring for: one, to avoid those annoying screaming girls who never cease to follow him; and two, to see how the fight was going on the other block. Not seeing her on the block where he was assigned to means that she belongs to the other. Good. That also means a bigger chance that they'll face off on the last round.

After some pushing through the crowd on block A, he spotted her resting by a nearby tree with two girls chatting excitedly with her. Ah, so she had made a very significant improvement by making friends. He started to walk towards their direction, but carefully avoided to be seen.

"That was definitely awesome Yuka-san!" The girl with glasses started.

"Yeah! Did you see how shocked everyone was?" The taller girl spoke as she handed Yuka a bottle of water. "The fight ended that fast."

"Well, he started it." She opened the bottle and drank. "He even said he's going to finish me in five moves."

"Done with your first match as well huh?"

Yuka choked on the water she was drinking while Hachiko and Shiori backed a little as they saw him approach closer.

"Are you seriously trying to choke me to death Uchiha?"

"I didn't know you were jumpy."

"Hmph."

From a distance, they heard faint girly screams of 'Itachi-sama where are you?'. Itachi sighed. Not those annoying girls again.

"I don't know what they see in you, but..." Yuka peeked behind him to see a crowd of girls who were now running towards them after spotting him. "Better make a run for it."

"Don't lose." He said quietly as he jumped up the tree.

"Yeah. You too." She whispered back as she watched him leave. "Let's go back and watch Shiori-chan, Hachiko-chan." They both nodded at her as they left the place as well.


End file.
